When Eyes First Meet
by dayflow
Summary: Their eyes meet and there's something there, but it's Dramione; they just aren't meant to be. For Black Rose Blue's Reincarnation Competition on HPFC.
1. DirceAndHerodion

Disclaimer: Fan made by fans for fans. I do not own these characters; JK Rowling does. Please don't sue.

Summary: Their eyes meet and there's something there, but it's Dramione; they just aren't meant to be.

A/N: For Black Rose Blue's Reincarnation Competition on HPFC. Draco's reincarnations always have grey eyes and "D" names; Hermione's always have brown eyes and "H" names.

* * *

When Eyes First Meet

Dirce and Herodion, Rome, circa 100 BC

-x-x-x-x-

The old philosopher sinks down into the bath, revelling in its warmth. It has been a long week and all he wants to do is lose himself in the heat, and maybe a massage, but he has little time before he must be at the Theatre that evening. Allowing himself a moment to relax before he continues his ablutions, he lets his mind and eyes wander, taking in the splendid architecture and design of the thermae.

When he catches the young slave girl sneaking glances at him, the old man tilts his head in wonder and begins to observe the little thing. She's small and lithe, gracefully working her way around the room, cleaning as she goes. Her newly grown curves are barely visible beneath her tunic; her long blonde hair is pulled into a simple braid that trails down her back.

But the girl's beautiful grey eyes... they sneak a quick glance into his soft brown eyes before looking away... and back again. He's enchanted by her boldness. As he watches her leave the room, her braid swaying back and forth in time with the sashay of her hips, the old man sinks farther down into the water. If only, he wishes, he were ten years younger.


	2. DuncanAndHarriet

Disclaimer: Fan made by fans for fans. I do not own these characters; JK Rowling does. Please don't sue.

Summary: Their eyes meet and there's something there, but it's Dramione; they just aren't meant to be.

A/N: For Black Rose Blue's Reincarnation Competition on HPFC. Draco's reincarnations always have grey eyes and "D" names; Hermione's always have brown eyes and "H" names.

* * *

When Eyes First Meet

Duncan and Harriet, Marham, circa 1100 AD

-x-x-x-x-

She never wanted this, the young girl thinks as she lay on the straw mattress, exhausted and dizzy after the birth of her baby. She should have been older; married. She should have been at home, with her mother and a midwife, her husband pacing the floor in the room next door. Not here, thrown out of her home by her Lady, taking shelter at the nearest nunnery. She is just a poor servant girl, young and naïve; who was she to deny her Lord when he came calling with softly whispered words of love and kisses that burned her skin.

The shrill cries of her child jolt her back into the present.

"It's a boy," the kindly old nun says as she places the bundled babe in the new mother's arms. The girl gazes down at the tiny face, marvelling at how something so tiny and beautiful had come from her. The baby immediately stops his cries and blinks his eyes open and closed, as if trying to focus on his ma.

When his pale grey eyes finally meet his mother's gentle brown eyes, the young girl's heart breaks, making the decision to give up her son that much harder.

"You have your da's eyes."


	3. DoraAndHumphrey

Disclaimer: Fan made by fans for fans. I do not own these characters; JK Rowling does. Please don't sue.

Summary: Their eyes meet and there's something there, but it's Dramione; they just aren't meant to be.

A/N: For Black Rose Blue's Reincarnation Competition on HPFC. Draco's reincarnations always have grey eyes and "D" names; Hermione's always have brown eyes and "H" names.

* * *

When Eyes First Meet

Dora and Humphrey, New York, 1875

-x-x-x-x-

"Oh!" the young lady exclaims as she's bumped from behind into the young man's arms, her satchel dropping from her hands. "I beg your pardon, sir."

"It's quite all right. It is very busy today."

The dark haired stranger bends down to retrieve the dropped bag, brushing her hand as she attempts to do the same. Blushing, the young lady straightens up and allows him to collect her luggage for her.

As she gives the young man her thanks and regards, the girl's soft grey eyes meet his; they both go still and look upon each other. For the first time since her betrothal, she wishes she wasn't already promised to another. In the warm brown eyes before her, she sees wonder, strength, and something _more_ that calls to her heart.

"All aboard!" The station master's announcement brings the fair haired maiden back to reality. She has a duty to fulfil and a fiancé to meet. So as she follows her mother to the train, she resolves herself to her fate once more.

But young lady turns her head to look upon the kind-hearted young man one last time before boarding the train...

And finds him gone.


	4. DracoAndHermione

Disclaimer: Fan made by fans for fans. I do not own these characters; JK Rowling does. Please don't sue.

Summary: Their eyes meet and there's something there, but it's Dramione; they just aren't meant to be.

A/N: For Black Rose Blue's Reincarnation Competition on HPFC. Draco's reincarnations always have grey eyes and "D" names; Hermione's always have brown eyes and "H" names.

* * *

When Eyes First Meet

Draco and Hermione, London, 1991

-x-x-x-x-

The tow-headed boy can't help but stare at the bushy haired brunette standing in the middle of the bookshop. She's slowly looking around the room, her inquisitive brown eyes alight with joy and the biggest smile he's ever seen across her face. He doesn't understand why she's so awestruck; it's just a musty old shop full of books after all.

But when his cool grey eyes meet hers, both children drop their gaze and blush; he's ashamed that he was caught staring; she's embarrassed that she drew his attention in the first place.

Curious, the young boy looks back at the young girl and finds her shyly smiling at him, her hand raised in hello. He smiles back in reply and begins to head in her direction, but the sudden pressure on his shoulder tells him it's time to go. He waves a quick farewell to the girl before turning and following his father out the door.


	5. D'RanAndHarlee

Disclaimer: Fan made by fans for fans. I do not own these characters; JK Rowling does. Please don't sue.

Summary: Their eyes meet and there's something there, but it's Dramione; they just aren't meant to be.

A/N: For Black Rose Blue's Reincarnation Competition on HPFC. Draco's reincarnations always have grey eyes and "D" names; Hermione's always have brown eyes and "H" names.

* * *

When Eyes First Meet

D'Ran and Harlee, San Francisco, 2523

-x-x-x-x-

As cliché as it sounds, their eyes meet across the crowded room, her brown doe eyes regarding his. Like magnets, they are drawn to each other, instinctively making their way through the crowd; he wondering who she is; she wondering why he looks so familiar...

When they meet in the middle, the young woman reaches up to brush the pale blond hair out of his eyes but stops herself, suddenly shy. He's a complete and total stranger and it isn't right to invade his personal space, even if she feels safer and more comfortable than she's ever felt before. She drops her hand and gives him a wan smile, as if to say "I'm sorry," then begins to turn away.

The young man doesn't know why, but he feels like this is his only chance; if he doesn't take it, he will never know the dark haired beauty; he just knows he will regret it for the rest of his life. He lightly brushes his fingers against her arm, enjoying the soft warmth of her skin. She turns her head up and loses herself in his clear grey eyes.

"Hello."


End file.
